lgbtqia_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Lance
Sara Lance is a bisexual character from Arrow and its spin-off Legends of Tomorrow. Biography Sara got into a fight with her sister Laurel, and started sleeping with Laurel's boyfriend Oliver. Oliver invites her to go on a trip with her. They get on a boat, which is destroyed in a storm. Oliver believes that Sara went down with the ship, before discovering that she'd been saved by a man named Anthony Ivo. Oliver and Sara are able to stop Ivo, but then have to stop Slade. They take him down, but Oliver believes that Sara dies in the process. Nyssa found her several days later, and took her to Nanada Parbat, where she became a member of the League of Assassins. Sara eventually escapes to Star City where she watches over her sister in secret as The Canary. As the Arrow, Oliver tracks her down and they reveal who they are to each other. Oliver is shocked to find Sara alive, but she decides to stay "dead". Sara is confronted by Nyssa after she was charged to find her by the League. She is forced to reveal herself as alive in the process, which causes a strained relationship between herself and her sister Laurel. Appearance Sara has long blond hair. She is five foot four, and has broad shoulders. Sara has muscular arms. Personality Sara was initially extremely care free and irresponsible, as well as incredibly selfish. Her time on Lian Yu and with the League of Assassin's hardened her, and made her only see more of the darkness in the world. She focused more on that, and even though she saved people, it was hard for her to ever put herself first. Only focusing on the bad things she'd done. Re-spending time with her family and Oliver caused her to gain some levity in her life but was put to an end when she was killed. When she was resurrected, she went back to focusing on her inner darkness, and had to leave Star City to stop herself from possibly giving into her darker urges. Her time with the Legends helped her fight that inner darkness, but when her sister died more of her darker tendencies came out, as she was consumed by vengeance and a need to kill Damien Darhk. When she is finally able to accept Laurel's death, and decide to not take vengeance the lighter part of her personality comes out more. She has more joy in life and snarks at the members of her team while also embracing them as her family. Sexuality Sara was believed to be straight for all of the first season, as well as more than half of the second. She was revealed to have a past relationship with Nyssa in the fourteenth episode of the second season. This made her the first bisexual character portrayed on screen, both in the shared Arrowverse and in any DC Comics adaptations. Sara is attracted to multiple genders, but admits to her sister that she has more of a preference for women. Reaction Due to Sara being the first bisexual in an adaptation, the reveal was initially met with positive reactions. Although as time went on some criticism has been placed on earlier depictions of her sexuality. Currently many see the way the writers have written her bisexuality as positive, and improvement on some possible negative tropes. For a brief point, some fans thought they were erasing her bisexuality and forgetting that she was attracted to men as well. There were several other factors that eventually subdued fans worries. Many fans were happy when in Season 2, Nate described Sara as bisexual, as it had been the first time it happened in the whole arrowverse. Sara had been a fully established character in the universe for four years at that point. Some felt that Sara should have said it, but were okay that it had been said overall. Relationships Oliver Queen Oliver and Sara were childhood friends and he took her on his father's boat. The ship wrecked and Oliver believed that Sara had died. He eventually found out that she had lived. Nyssa al Ghul Nyssa was the one to save Sara from Lian Yu, and brought her to Nanda Parbat and the League of Assassains, nursing her back to health. Nyssa fell in love with Sara, and Sara eventually fell in love with her and they became lovers. Sara left Nanda Parbat under the perception that she was checking on her family, but when she didn't return, Nyssa discovered she'd left for good and followed her to Starling City. When Nyssa arrived to Star City she tracked down Sara, and told her to return to the League. Lindsay Carlisle Sara met Lindsay when Team Legends went back to the 1950's and she had to go undercover as a nurse. Lindsay was being pressured to go out with a male doctor, so Sara "accidentally" shoved a drawer into his back. When the doctor left, Lindsay thanks Sara. The two start to bond over a secret stash of whiskey and Lindsay tells Sara about her lack of interest in men. Sara says that there is nothing wrong with that. Leonard Snart Sara and Leonard were both recruited by Rip Hunter to stop Vandal Savage. Their time on the team caused them to become closer, and Leonard developed feelings for her. As he's about to sacrifice himself to save the timeline, Sara gives him a goodbye kiss before leaving. Anne The Legends went back in time, and Sara disguised herself as handmaiden. Sara is doing Anne's hair when Anne starts to flirt with her. Sara decides to go with it and the two hook up. As Sara leave's the palace, she informs Anne's husband that she's ready for him. Jax jokes that she's probably all warmed up for him. Guinevere Guinevere was the queen of Camelot, and met the Legends, and Sara, when they were looking for the pieces of the Spear of Destiny. They were invited to dinner at Camelot where Guinevere told her that her marriage to Arthur was arranged and unfulfilling. Alex Danvers Alex came to Earth-One for Barry and Iris' wedding, meeting Sara at the rehearsal dinner. The two begin to talk, before starting to do shots together. They leave the reception early and end up having sex in a hotel room. John Constantine Oliver called upon John Constantine to help restore a resurrected Sara's soul. John is able to do so, Oliver thanking him in the process. A few years later, John was performing an exorcism when the demon said Sara's name. He tracks her down to the Waverider and tells her that he needs her help. She owes him anyway, specifically for that whole soul thing. Ava Sharpe Ava met Sara when team Legends broke into Time Bureau headquarters. The agents pulled guns on the Legends, but Rip told them to hold it, much to Ava's annoyance. They team up to stop Ceasar, and Ava tells Sara that the Legends are worst than she imagined. Tropes *All Gays Are Promiscuous * * * * See Also : Navigation